Surrogacy
by Twilicious-for-you
Summary: Bella decided to do something incredibly selfless for her parents. But when they die, she is left with her father, the town of Forks, and a baby. How will she cope with school, a child and blooming love with a certain bronze haired boy?


_**Prologue**_

"I'm very sorry to say that you will not be able to carry anymore children." the doctor announced to my mother. She was devastated is a loose term to call what she was feeling."But you musn't give up hope. You may not be able to carry, there are other options." My mother had a hopeful look on her face. I really hated to see her upset. She was so kind hearted.

"What is there?" her husband, and my step-dad Phil, asked. He was a good guy,kind, funny, loving. He treated me as my own, but he had hoped to have his own child.

"Well, there is adoption and IVF, though the chances of success are slim to none. There is also surrogacy. You have perfectly good eggs, it's just your uterus isn't the most hospitable place." the doctor tried to dumb down saying that Renee's uterus wil kill the fetus.

"With surrogacy, would we have to be close to the 'mother'?" Renne asked. I know what my mother feels about adoption, but she would feel eternally regretful if something happened to the child, because it was not hers.

"Well preferably, yes, but some cases, no."

"We aren't really close to many people,but the ones we are, I wouldn't put my child in." They didn't have many friends, but they preffered it that way. Less is always more to Renee, and Phil would give her the world. I love my parents to death, I would do anything for them. I'm not like all the other seventeen year-olds. I am responsible, I don't drink or do drugs. I have never been grounded and chores don't bother me. I am the cook in the house, because when Renee attempts to make food, let's just say that burnt cactus with green, lumpy gravy looked and probably tasted better than one of her creations.

I was also not the prettiest or popular girl, at school. I was classified as a 'geek'. Just because I was smart, and always had my nose shoved in a book with my reading glasses hanging on my nose. I also didn't have any friends, but that didn't phase me. So my decision was made as I sat here in the doctor's office, holding my mothers hand.

"I'll do it." I spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at me in confusion, I guess they didn't expect me to do it.

"Do what, sweetie?" Renee asked. I looked her square in the eye and said the four words I never expected to come out of my mouth.

"I'll carry your baby." I said it like it was as simple as that. They all looked at me with shock. I guess it was a bit shocking for a teenage girl, willingly accept having a baby. But I was one hundred percent serious. I also would give the world to my mom, but if it was a baby, then that would be it.

"You can't be serious? You are still only a child. You are not getting pregnant." my mother said sternly. But if there was one trait that I got from my father, was that I was stubborn. REALLY stubborn.

"Mom," I started, "I am totally serious, I am turning eighteen in only a little over a year, and I would be getting pregnant for _you_. I am not going to argue with you anymore. I am doing this." I looked away from her intense gaze, and looked toward a very ugly painting that hung behind the desk.

"But you are still young." She mumbled. I knew I won this argument when I heard her sigh. "Fine, when can we do this?" she turned her attention back toward the doctor, who found our bickering entertaining. But then he went back to 'doctor mode'.

"Well, we would have to 'harvest' the eggs, and have the sperm. But practically next week." He said with a slight smile. We ended the meeting and went home. Renee hd scheduled an appointment for the next day, which she went to with a giant smile. Phil joined her, with a less than happy smile as to what he had to do. But he would do it anyway.

A week passed by with nothing exciting happening, until we were finally with the doctor again. I wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of someone looking at my privates and more, but I had to keep reminding myself that it was for Renee and Phil. They deserved a baby, but I have to say that I was shit scared.

"Before we go in I would like to thank you so much for this, Bella. You are making us so happy with you doing this." Renee said outside the door. I looked at my mother and for once she looked like a normal mom, not a 35 year old trying to be 22.

"I would do anything for you, mom. You deserve to be happy." We just smiled at each other, then entered into the place that could change our lives forever.


End file.
